


A day in the courtroom

by goldenboat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome John, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Wee Sammy, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenboat/pseuds/goldenboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Sammy gets jealous when Dean plays with someone else. The matter gets solved in the court.....Winchester Style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day in the courtroom

**Author's Note:**

> They don't belong to me. All mistakes are mine. Reviews are love:)  
> I hope it makes you smile:)

“Nooooooooooooooooo!”

“Please Sammy?”

“Nononooooooooooooooo!”

“I said I’m sorry!”

….

“Aren’t you my little brother?”

….

“Come on Sammy!!”

“Timmy’s yer bwother..”

“Please?”

…..

“Lets play hide and seek !”

“Go pway wit Timmy!’

….

“I pway wit dad!”

“Yeah! Like dad’s gonna play with you.”

*Sticks tongue out*

“Sammy..you’re makin me real angry now!”

“Daaaaaad??? Deanie angwy an sayin baaaad things!!”

“You chimp!! I’ll show you bad things ..”

“Daaad?  Deanie sayin chimp!!!!”

“You little….”

And that’s how John Winchester found himself jerking  awake from his much needed nap with a babbling two year old on his chest.

“What’s it kiddo?”  he tried.

“Deanie luvs Timmy an playin wit him an callin me a chimp an angwy an showin me bad things!!” came the breathless reply. It was almost gibberish. But years of practice had made John well versed in toddler speak.

John sighed. It was partly his fault.It all started last night when John had left his two son’s under care of  Miss Robins, an elderly  lady who lived next door for a grocery run. Coincidentally she was also babysitting her nephew’s rambunctious toddler Timmy who really gelled with Dean. Like really really.

But with Sam..not so much. Timmy had left with his dad after a few hours…but left a big Timmy sized hole behind. And that’s what led to the current predicament.

He glanced at his son . Sammy had forgotten all about his Dean induced injustice and was busy pulling his father’s hair to give him a new hairdo… with pigtails.

“Bad things huh?” he asked somewhat gingerly. It didn’t pay to have abundant hair around grabby toddlers.

Before he could hear the reply he heard rapid footsteps. John sighed .Apparently his sons had decided to fight in court...right when their poor dad napped.

Dean  let out an angry huff and went on to stand beside the bed.

John opened his mouth to say something  but was promptly cut off by Sammy. He hugged John and placed a slobbery kiss on his forehead.

“You my bwother now!!” he emphatically declared to  John. Then he completed his opening argument with an extremely mature tongue showing.

“What about Dean ?” he pressed on.

“He go wit Timmy!!” came the answer.

John’s oldest blew an impatient breath at his brother’s antics.  He stole a surreptitious glance at his rebel brother and put forward his great defense.

“Chimpanzee.”

The result was expected. The prosecution launched himself bodily on the defense and started rolling on the ground.

“You cawed me Shimp again?”

“It’s chimp you shrimp!”

“You cawed me shimp agaiiiiin?”

“Its shrimp you dummy!”

“Daaad???? Deanie cawed me bad names!! Tayk him to Timmy!!!”

John was watching the wrestling with interest.  He suddenly swooped in  and caught the learned prosecution and defense by their hands .  

“You sure you want me as your big brother Samuel?”  he asked after he had managed to drag them to the dining room.

Sammy approached him and made a big show of hugging John’s legs in front of his older brother.

“Tayk him to Timmy dad!” he replied.

And it was over for the day. John’s sons refused to speak to each other for the rest of the day and slept on either sides of their dad at night. John spent his entire night at the mercy of wayward little limbs kicking him in sleep.

It was morning when the real trial began.

“Whes Deanie Dad?” a little voice asked.

John was expecting this question. His youngest had spent an entire minute searching their little apartment for his errant brother after he woke up.

“I gave him to Timmy”

Sammy stilled .

“I’m your big brother now.” John continued.

“But I wan Deanie!!” came a broken reply.

“I’m sorry  kiddo…but I  send Dean away. Just like you said!”

Two big brown eyes filled with tears all of a sudden. The little boy ran to the front door and started pounding it with his little fists.

“Deaniee!!!!”  a devastated little voice rang throughout the room. John knew it was time to act. He went to his bedroom and peeked under the bed.

“It’s time son.” he whispered. John knew. For all his bravado, his youngest hated to let his big brother go beyond his eyesight for even a moment.

The last hour of trial was a strange one. The defense snuck behind the little prosecution  right when the latter was sniffing forlornly by the door.

“Sammy?” he whispered.

Little eyes widened with joy as little arms held Dean captive.

“You came baaack!!” cried Sammy in a voice full of joy. He proceeded to climb his brother and  hang on to him like a cute little monkey.

‘Whes Timmy?”  he whispered in Dean’s ears.

“In his home” replied Dean.

“Don pway wit Timmy otay?” came next.

“Okay monkey.”

…..

“Sammy?”

“You cawed me monkey again?........................daaaaaaaaad!!!!!!!!!!!”

 


End file.
